Miniatures games are typically played on a board or tabletop on which players control dozens to hundreds of individual miniature figures (usually ranging from ½″ to 10″+ in base diameter) in some form of tactical combat simulation. The detail of the tabletop environment, the intricacy of the miniatures and the complexity of the tactical game vary widely between the different games currently available.
All of these games have historically used dice to determine combat outcomes and pen and paper to record the progress, such as how wounded a particular figure is. The emergence of large online worlds like World of Warcraft and Everquest, with complex simulation-level physics and realism, has generated a steady pressure to make these games more sophisticated. However, this has been largely limited by players' reluctance to have to do lots of math on paper. In other words, there is no good way to reproduce the complexity of the combat of online worlds without ruining the feel of tabletop games. Manufacturers have developed, for example, miniatures that have a “decoder-ring”-like base which is moved as the figure becomes wounded. Thus, each miniature keeps track of its own damage, movement, and other game piece information with a simple mechanical system. A window on the base shows the figure's current status and rotating the wheel changes the status as the game progresses. Although the base tracks many items of information, the information is only available as a physical state of the rotational base. Further, updating of the status of the figure is manual, as is scoring. The greater the number of players or game pieces, the more difficult it is to update player status information and scoring. But, game play, particularly for historical re-enactment games is more robust and realistic with a higher number of game pieces. Thus, the very aspect that makes miniatures games exciting to play—diverse and numerous pieces—limits the enjoyment of the game by requiring detailed updates of individual game piece information and scoring.
Enjoyment of traditional table top board games, such as Monopoly® and Sony®, is similarly affected by extensive record keeping and scoring due to lack of computer awareness of game pieces. For example, in Monopoly®, the value of rent charged to a player who lands on a property depends upon the number of house or hotels on the property and the initial value of the property. The count of cash in the community chest similarly may need to be counted. For a player to make game play decisions, the player often must know the value of their total assets including mortgage value of their properties and available rents, and the value of their cash.
The recent decline in prices of projectors, such as digital light processors (DLP® Texas Instruments), LCD projectors, and flat panel displays, coupled with the need to simplify and facilitate the logistic portion of game play has sparked interest in increasing the interactivity of game play through computer-enhanced graphics and sound. However, the existing miniatures cannot interact with computer graphics for the same reason that a computer game cannot capture the player's information to facilitate scoring and game play. There is no computer-awareness of the miniatures or terrain and their dynamic characteristics.